


Bubble wrap

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bubble Wrap, Established Relationship, F/M, I love these dorks sooooo much, Mugs, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, adrien is a cat, adrienette - Freeform, fluffy fluffy fluffy, idk what to tag, just pure love, mild makeout, post-reveal, when is the new ep gonna come out smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Adrien receives a present from his girlfriend, not knowing that he was going to learn something new because of it.Just fluffy fluff





	Bubble wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimstories/gifts).



> This is for the lovely whimstories, who is in my opinion, one of the best fic writers in this fandom. Like… omg all her stories are amazing and wonderful <3 go give her some love and read her fics, you will not regret it.
> 
> To all you brilliant readers, hope you enjoy!

“YES! Yes yes yes it’s finally arrived!” Marinette shouted, startling a certain kitty that was lying on her chaise peacefully, trying to take a mid-afternoon cat nap (and failing). “Adrien, you’ve got to see this” she said, a bit quitter this time, trying not to get the attention of her parents that were currently down in the bakery.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the orange-yellow evening light that was coming in from the windows and the skylight above her bed. He stood up slowly, trying to avoid a head rush, and went over to her desk to find a small cardboard box ripped open.  

Next to it, there was a mug with thick tissue inside it. It was white, with pink polka dots surrounding it, with a black cat in the middle. It had a red string around its neck, and his tail made the mugs handle, which in his opinion was a very nice touch. It was actually kinda cute, and so very Marinette that he wasn’t at all surprised that she had bought it.

He picked it up, turning it around in his hands to examine it better. Always the curious kitty, he asked “What made you buy this?” with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Well, since you come over so often now, I thought we should have matching mugs for when we drink hot chocolate on the balcony” She answered with pink cheeks and a gorgeous smile.

_She’s so adorable. Only…_

“Match? But there’s only one” he asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head no, a sly grin gracing her lips. “I ordered two; this one is mine, and yours came in three days ago”

Out of nowhere, she took out a mug that looked at lot like hers, except this one had blue polka dots instead of pink.

She handed it to him, not noticing that he was in complete awe. “Mari…” He turned it around to see the beautiful design, feeling his cheeks get warm.

“You… You bought this for me?” She nodded with a smile. “Yep, I found them on a website and I knew I had to buy them, since they reminded me of you. And I wanted to give it as a sort of a… a thank you gift”

“For what?” he asked, looking up and focusing solely on her, placing the mug on the desk beside hers.

“For being the best partner ever”

_Oh dear god could she be any cutter?_

“My laadyyyyy” he said squealing and covering his face. He could feel his face burn, which made Marinette giggle.

“Aww is my kitty blushing?”

“You know damn well that when you say things like that I can’t control it”

“And I am _so_ glad that you can’t” she grabbed his hands and interlocked their fingers, looking straight into his vibrant green eyes with a small innocent smile.

She always said that his eyes were the most beautiful and mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen, but for once, she was wrong; so very wrong. Hers where beyond beautiful and mesmerizing; they were gateways to the ocean, her soul, her heart. And if that wasn’t enough to make him fall in love with her, she had freckles that dusted along her nose and cheeks as if they were stars, creating constellations and galaxies across her porcelain skin. And those lips, those plump, pink, pretty lips tasted like heaven.

And in that moment, he decided to kiss them.

She was surprised at first, letting out a little squeak before closing her eyes and sighing. He let go of her hands to cup her cheeks, running his thumb over her cheek bones which in result sent a shiver down her spine. He knew all her weak spots after 7 months of dating, which ultimately, meant that she knew all of his too, and so she used that knowledge to her advantage.

Her hands were resting on his chest, barely touching, when in less than a second she balled up his shirt and tugged him forwards, making him loose balance for a second. Taking advantage of his gasp, she slipped her tongue passed his lips to intertwine with his own, tasting the croissants that they had earlier. He let out a moan of approval, and slid his hands down to her waist, lifting up her shirt and feeling her warm smooth skin under his palms.

Smiling into the kiss, her hands went up and into his hair, making it go all over the place, his smooth blond locks feeling like silk through her fingers. It was no surprise that a little kiss turned into a heavy make out in less than 10 seconds after a few months of dating.

Just as her fingers grazed his ears, a loud purr started to rumble from his chest. She couldn’t hold in her laughter, making both teens separate and breathe for once. “Every time” Adrien muttered. “It’s hilarious how just a gentle touch can make you purr like a real cat” she giggled, loving the small pout that her boyfriend had.

He looked to his right, trying to avoid her stare when something caught his eye. “Wait, there’s something else in the box” he neared the desk and pulled open the top of the box, taking out a sheet of some kind. He stretched it and examined it with the help of the sunlight, trying to guess what it was, but nothing came up.

“What’s this?” he looked at Marinette, thinking it was something else she had ordered. Maybe a type of fabric? But he’s never seen anything like it before.

“You’ve never seen bubble wrap?”

_Bubble wrap?_

He looked at the weird plastic thing again, bringing it closer “Uh… no, I don’t think so. It’s so weird, is it a type of fabric?” he pressed hard into one of the bubbles, making it go pop in the process. He let out a yelp, not expecting it to burst and looked it over in concern. “Oh my god did I break it?” He left it at the desk and stepped back, not wanting to damage it more.

She had her hand over her mouth, trying not to burst with laughter at her boyfriend’s antics.

_He is such a cat_

She was actually surprised that he didn’t recognize bubble wrap, but it made her heart ache a little bit. She couldn’t believe that Adrien had never seen it before, not even as a child, but she was god damn sure that she was going to show him all the wonders about the special plastic.

“You didn’t break it pre say, it’s supposed to do that. You’re meant to break the little bubbles so it pops” she explained, picking it up and breaking one to prove her point. It made a loud pop, making him do a little jump like he always does when startled.

Adrien was still a little confused as to why someone would create such a thing, since it didn’t seem that amazing. “It’s used for packages, when you send something fragile you put this around it to protect it”

_Oh, he hadn’t realised he said it out loud_

“Here, you try. It’s really cool once you start” she said handing it to him. He hesitated, feeling a little anxious to take it again. It’s not every day that you learn about a weird material that pops. In the end he took it, and held it delicately.

He looked up and saw Marinette smiling and nodding, hoping he would do the same thing she did. He popped another one and it felt… good, really good. He did it again and laughed, actually enjoying the experience. Marinette laughed alongside him, and took out another sheet, explaining that it was from the other mug that came a few days ago.

And then, both teens were popping bubble wrap like a couple of ten year olds, happy as can be. The happiness radiating from Adrien was priceless, and it made her heart fill with love for this boy. How could she be so lucky to have such a wonderful partner?

But after just a few minutes, they had already broken all the bubbles from their individual sheet, which made Adrien ask if she had more. “Sorry, we always throw them away after popping each bubble, I had these two because of the mugs”

“Oh” he said quietly, feeling a little disappointed that there wasn’t more. “That’s okay, it was just really fun” he placed his sheet beside hers on the desk, feeling his lips form a small smile. He was very touched by her kindness, actually showing him the ways of this thing than laughing at his face for not knowing what it was.

Which is why he stepped forward and hugged her. “Thank you”

Marinette raised her eyebrows, confused, not knowing as to what he was thanking her for. “For what?”

“For loving me” now it was her turn to turn red as a tomato. Thankfully, they were still hugging, so he couldn’t see her face. She tried not to show that her heart was beating faster because of him, so she hugged him tighter, leaning her cheek against his chest. “Silly kitty, I will always love you”

He chuckled at that, placing his fingers under her chin, leaving her no choice but to stare at his eyes. “Is that a proposal?” he asked with a smirk. Without a second thought, she leaned up until their noses were touching. “Only if you want it to be-“

“Yes!” he shouted before she finished her sentence.

“Oh my god Adrien I was kidding! We’re 17!” she laughed, not even surprised at his answer.

“I don’t care” He wrapped his hands around her waist and spun her around, hearing the lovely sound of laughter escape her lips “It’s always going to be a yes, whether you ask me tomorrow or in 5 years, my answer will always be yes”

“You are _such_ a dork!” He stopped spinning and placed her back on her bedroom floor, touching her forehead with his and closing his eyes. “But I’m your dork, forever if you’ll have me” he said sincerely, releasing another purr.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way chaton” his smile doubled at that, knowing that he was the luckiest cat alive. He kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, and her forehead, his love for this girl growing every second.

His hair tickled her as it was all over the place because of her, making her giggle and cares his cheeks. “I love you” she whispered into the air between them, saying it for him, and only him.

“I love you too” He said before leaning in and kissing her. It wasn’t like the previous kiss, this one was more tender, more loving.

He leaned away after a few seconds, humming in content. While they were still holding each other, Marinette looked outside and saw that it was already night time.

“So, how about we test these mugs with hot chocolate on the balcony?” He smirked and lifted her hand, placing a kiss at the back, and loving the small blush that appeared across her cheeks.

“My lady, I wouldn’t have it any other way”

**Author's Note:**

> btw these are these mugs (I couldn't upload the images I already had) https://www.google.es/search?rlz=1C1GGRV_enES751ES751&biw=1366&bih=662&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=VXZ9W429Acna6AThg6SIBQ&q=polka+doted+cat+mugs+images&oq=polka+doted+cat+mugs+images&gs_l=img.3...26322.28056.0.28325.12.10.0.0.0.0.263.1102.0j2j3.5.0....0...1c.1.64.img..10.0.0....0.VN5pKUmpErs#imgdii=7jWqI-8FOaGTsM:&imgrc=5zI6MIkIhEzRRM:
> 
> I freakin love writing/reading dialogue, I suck at describing things lmao, I’m still learning. 
> 
> Plsss go read Today (one of my other stories) I uploaded it a few days ago and I worked really really hard on it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you so wish, they make my day :)


End file.
